Pacarku Seorang Artis Tenar
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Banyak yang berkata bahwa memiliki pacar seorang artis itu sangat menyenangkan karena kita bisa ikut terkenal, memiliki pacar yang memiliki tampang rupawan dan sudah pasti kaya. Tapi, aku akan membantah semua itu karena semua yang mereka pikirkan itu adalah fitnah besar!


Banyak yang berkata bahwa memiliki pacar seorang artis itu sangat menyenangkan karena kita bisa ikut terkenal, memiliki pacar yang memiliki tampang rupawan dan sudah pasti kaya. Tapi, aku akan membantah semua itu karena semua yang mereka pikirkan itu adalah fitnah besar!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pacarku Seorang Artis Tenar**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo***

**Pacarku Seorang Artis Tenar © Invea**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Lihat-lihat, itu Kazusa Kujo! Dia pacar Jin Kuga itu kan?"

"Ih, asyik ya Kazusa bisa punya pacar seorang artis,"

"Iya, iya, aku iri deh sama dia,"

Bisik-bisik obrolan seperti itulah yang senantiasa menghiasi setiap hariku saat memasuki sekolah. Mereka seolah tiada bosan memperbincangkan hubunganku dengan Jin Kuga—seorang artis yang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan para remaja. Sejujurnya, aku sangat bosan mendengar bisik-bisik tidak keruan itu. Terlebih, aku ingin membantah mereka semua!

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Kazusa Kujo. Seorang siswi Seiei Gakuen tingkat 2. Memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan warna mata berwarna biru safir persis seperti kakak kembarku, Kazune Kujo. Oh ya, satu lagi ciri khasku, selalu mengenakan hiasan kepala berbentuk telinga kelinci. Mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakkan namun hiasan ini sangat berarti bagiku. Well, ku rasa tak masalah karena tak ada seorang pun yang berani mempermasalahkannya, termasuk Jin Kuga, kekasihku.

Yeah, seperti rumor dan gosip yang menyebar, pacarku, Jin Kuga, memanglah seorang artis yang tenar. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan album pertamanya dan saat ini tengah sibuk-sibuknya promosi albumnya tersebut.

Hm? Kalian penasaran seperti apa pacarku? Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mendeskripsikannya pada kalian. Dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan senang dengan pakaian bertemakan gothic dan rock. Barang-barangnya serba berwarna hitam dan kalau bepergian, ia selalu memakai kaca mata hitam kecuali saat di sekolah. Ia memiliki mata berwarna kuning terang persis seperti seekor kucing. Kulitnya putih mulus dan fansnya ada dimana-mana.

Oke, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan kekasihku. Eh? Kalian penasaran kenapa aku ingin membantah perkataan mereka yang senantiasa berbisik di belakangku? Ih, kalian kepo deh!

Apa? Oke, oke, aku mengalah deh. Terserah kalian mau bilang _kepo is care_. Atau apapun itu. Baiklah, baiklah aku akan menceritakan alasan kenapa aku membantah mereka. Semua itu karena memiliki pacar seorang artis memang tak seenak yang mereka duga.

Kalian bisa bayangkan seperti apa rasa cemburuku melihatnya harus berduet dengan artis cantik yang tak kalah tenar dengannya? Belum lagi banyak gadis-gadis yang selalu mengerubunginya dan juga hadiah serta surat cinta dari fansnya itu. Apalagi jika tiba hari valentine. Ih, tingkah laku mereka membuatku jijik.

Selain itu, dapatkah kalian bayangkan bahwa memiliki pacar seorang artis itu akan membuatmu haus akan kasih sayang dan perhatian? Bisa kalian bayangkan memiliki pacar yang sibuk bekerja 24 jam? Pergi dari satu studio ke studio lain, dari satu konser ke konser lain, dari satu pekerjaan ke pekerjaan lain. Ini membuatku gila!

Harus ku katakan, Karin-_nee-chan _dan Himeka-_chan _sangatlah beruntung. Sekalipun mereka memiliki pacar yang terkenal di sekolah, setidaknya pacar mereka tidaklah sesibuk dan seterkenal pacarku, artis sialan itu!

Sekalipun Kazune selalu dipuja-puja KazuneZ, Kazune selalu menanggapi mereka dengan dingin dan membuat Karin tak perlu meragukan kesetiaannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Jin yang memperlakukan fansnya dengan baik. Dan aku sebal sekali mendengarnya yang membela dirinya dengan kata-kata,"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan pekerjaan. Kalau aku tidak begitu, fansku bisa lari,"

Lain lagi dengan Michiru, meskipun ia memperlakukan Michirian dengan baik, ia selalu memberikan semua waktu luangnya untuk membahagiakan Himeka. Dan hal ini sangatlah berbeda dengan Jin yang sama sekali tidak mau menyisihkan waktu luangnya untukku. Saat hari jadi kita pun, dia bahkan sama sekali tak ada di dekatku dan malah menjadi pengisi acara di sebuah konser dan berduet dengan artis cantik. Bagaimana aku tidak semakin kesal?

Drrt! Drrt! Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Dengan segera aku kemudian mengeluarkannya dari saku rokku dan melihat ada sebuah panggilan dari Jin di sana. Dengan harap-harap cemas, aku langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Bunny girlku! Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada merajuk. Tuh, bener kan! Sekalinya meluangkan waktu untuk menghubungiku, dia justru memanfaatkanku.

"Hh, minta tolong apalagi?" tanyaku dingin.

"Hehe, kelihatannya hari ini aku tidak akan masuk sekolah. Aku ada kerjaan nih. Tolong beritahu sensei ya! Oh ya, seperti biasa, jangan lupa buatkan salinan pelajaran untukku!" serunya.

"Tunggu, Jin! Kau tidak lupa kan hari apa ini?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Tentu, aku ingat. Kita akan kencan sepulang sekolah nanti di taman ria!" ujarnya.

"Benar ya Jin?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudah ya, nanti aku dimarahi manajerku, dah!"

Dan ia memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Tuh, bener kan, punya pacar seorang artis itu nyebelin!

.

.

Aku menatap jam yang menempel dengan kuat di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku berada di tempat ini, di depan pos pembelian tiket masuk sebuah taman ria. Para petugas di sana sedari tadi terus memperhatikanku begitu pula para pengunjung yang hendak membeli tiket masuk. Kesal rasanya aku diperhatikan seperti itu seolah-olah aku adalah manusia langka.

Mungkin mereka mengenalku karena publik pernah menyorotku beberapa kali saat Jin mengumumkan status hubungannya denganku setelah kami kepergok tengah berkencan. Atau mungkin saja mereka merasa heran melihatku yang terus berdiri dan menatap jam lalu menatap ponsel dan kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

Ingin rasanya aku memperlihatkan dan menyerang mereka dengan _deathglare _yang biasa ku perlihatkan pada para penggemar Jin. Namun, _okaa-san _pernah menasihatiku untuk selalu menjaga sikapku.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubungi Jin namun ponselnya sedang tidak aktif. Aku mulai menggerutu dan menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di sana. Ukh, dia ini ke mana sih? Padahal kan hari ini hari u—

Drrt! Drrt!

—bagus, ponselku mulai bergetar. Aku dengan bergegas dan penuh harap segera menatap layar ponselku itu. Nama Jin tertera di sana. Sungguh, aku senang melihatnya, namun di sisi lain, aku tak dapat menghentikan hatiku yang ber_feeling _buruk pada teleponnya yang satu ini.

"Jin, aku sudah menung—"

"Kazusa! Maaf ya, ternyata aku masih harus mengisi acara menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah radio saat ini. Jadi, aku tidak bisa kencan denganmu. Maaf ya!" Dengan tergesa dan terburu-buru dia langsung memotong perkataanku. Apakah dia sebegitu sibuknya sampai-sampai tak bisa meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mendengarkanku menyelesaikan semua perkataanku?

"Tapi kan hari ini hari—"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Pestanya jam 8 kan? Aku janji aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti malam. Sudah ya, sebentar lagi aku harus on air. Dah!"

Dan dia kembali memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga! Dengan kesal aku kemudian menendang sebuah botol kaleng minuman dengan keras dan langsung berteriak,"UKH! MENYEBALKAN! DASAR JIN KUGA SIALAN!"

Dan teriakanku sukses membuat semua orang menatapku. Dengan segera aku memberikan mereka _deathglare _terseramku. Mereka langsung berpura-pura tak melihatku. Ini membuatku sedikit lega. Namun, kemalanganku tak hanya sampai di situ. Tendangan botol kalengku rupanya mengenai seekor makhluk yang memang bisa dibilang atletnya di bidang lari. Kalian ingin tahu hewan apa itu? Yup, benar, itu adalah anjing.

Aku termangu.

Tadi aku bilang apa?

Hewan yang terkena tendanganku adalah an—

Gyaaa! Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya melihat seekor anjing helder berwarna hitam seram berlari secepat kilat mengejarku. Huh, kenapa aku bisa sesial ini sih?

.

.

"Kazusa, ini sudah jam 9 malam lho. Kau tidak akan memulai pesta ulang tahunmu?" tanya Karin-_nee-chan_. Aku menggeleng dari halaman depan.

"Jin belum datang," gumamku.

"Jin bisa menyusul," hibur Karin-_nee-chan_. Aku menggeleng kuat dan langsung berteriak kesal—kebiasaanku melepaskan rasa kecewaku—,"JIN MENYEBALKAN! DASAR KAU ARTIS PEMBOHONG SIALAN!"

Dan detik itu juga aku menampikkan tangan Karin-_nee-chan _yang sedari tadi menepuk pundakku. Air mataku mengalir. Ini puncak rasa kekesalan dan kekecewaanku. Aku langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Karin-_nee-chan _yang semakin lama semakin tak terdengar.

.

.

Aku menaiki sebuah ayunan kecil tempat di mana dulu aku biasa bermain. Angin malam terasa sangat dingin dan aku baru ingat bahwa aku sama sekali tidak membawa mantel ketika tubuhku terasa membeku. Aku menatap arloji yang terpasang manis di tangan kiriku. Sudah jam 23.45. Aku tak menyangka aku sudah berada di taman ini selama nyaris 3 jam. Akhirnya karena tak tahan dengan dingin yang menyengat, aku bergegas pulang ke rumah.

.

.

'_Aneh sekali, kok pagar rumah tidak di kunci? Apa nii-chan lupa menyuruh Karin-nee-chan ya? Atau Karin-nee-chan yang ceroboh dan lupa mengunci pagar? Hh, kalau ada maling masuk gimana coba?' _gerutuku dalam hati. Aku kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu yang terbuka. Aku semakin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. '_Orang-orang rumah pada ke mana sih?'_

Aku kemudian menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan alangkah kagetnya aku mendapati Jin yang tengah tertidur nyaring di sofa. Ia mendengkur tidak terlalu keras. Namun, dari wajahnya aku dapat melihat ia begitu kelelahan. Tangannya terlihat menggenggam erat sebuah buket bunga mawar merah. Di sana terdapat sebuah kartu sisipan. Perlahan aku mengambil kartu itu dan membaca tulisannya.

_Selamat ulang tahun, bunny girl!_

_Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi pacar seperti yang kau idamkan, namun aku berjanji aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik dari saat ini..._

_Terima kasih telah mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu..._

_Pacarmu, Artis terkenal,_

_Jin Kuga_

Hihihi! Aku terkekeh membaca pesannya dan air mataku mulai mengalir. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memeluknya dan itu membuatnya terbangun. Ia sangat terkejut melihatmu. Namun, ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan cepat dan langsung mengusap pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah pulang, bunny girl? Ke mana saja kau tadi? Semua mencemaskanmu," gumamnya lembut sekali.

"Aku menunggumu, _baka_!" keluhku seraya membenamkan wajahku dalam pelukannya. Sekilas ku lihat ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, sayang. Selamat ulang tahun!"

.

.

Baiklah, ku ralat ulang perkataanku. Mungkin memiliki pacar seorang artis tidak seburuk yang ku kira. Namun, tetap saja, memiliki pacar seorang artis tidak juga seindah yang kalian bayangkan. Jadi, apa kalian masih berminat untuk memiliki pacar seorang artis?

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
